1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure with a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer enclosure or a sever enclosure, the front panel of the enclosure defines an opening for receiving expansion ports, such as a USB port. The expansion ports are uncovered, so the expansion ports may encounter environmental hazards such as dust and moisture, thus reducing the lifespan of the expansion ports.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.